Rosalie's Fear
by Katiebellacullen
Summary: Bella's pregnancy from Rosalie's point of view. Is Rosalie just a gorgeous callous, conniving and manipulative vampire or does she have her own demons to bear?
1. Chapter 1: The Phone Call

Chapter 1: The Phone Call

It was a gloriously sunny day, rare for Forks. Emmett and I had just finished taking down a grizzly bear and a mountain lion each. I was full from the hunt, basking in the sun's rays watching the facets on Emmett's skin reflect like diamonds while I traced the muscular contours on his chest. It was peaceful, just the two of us, no one around for miles and especially no annoying mind-reading brother intruding on intimate moments like this. Emmett played with my hair and bent down to kiss me gently. As much as I hated to move out of his arms, we weren't breaking houses today - we were building one. Esme was expecting Emmett to help with more construction work on the new cottage, a surprise birthday present for Bella - though what remained to be seen was whether it would be her 19th human birthday or her new birth as a newborn. It still pained me to know Bella's choice would be the later.

I pulled Emmett to his feet and we started back towards the cottage. Emmett kissed me again, "Esme won't mind if we're a little late..."

I was quite certain that was true. But we didn't do little and worse than that I said "Alice will mind. And she will look for us and see exactly what we'd be about to do."

Emmett shuddered but only for my sake. "The little monster..." Emmett isn't exactly shy about his sex life or anyone else's.

"She says she has a vision and she wants the closet built today, you know Alice. She said it will take hours to organize."

Emmett rolled his eyes, but he knows as well as I do arguing with Alice is hopeless. He changed tactics , "Want to race to the cottage? The sooner we get this done, the sooner we'll have time to ourselves." He put his arms around my waist and pressed me into his rock-solid frame. I was about to lose my resolve and melt into him when my phone rang.

 _Alice!_ I swore silently. I told Emmett to run ahead to the cottage-I wanted to give my dear sister a piece of my mind. It's so unfair I can't interrupt her with Jasper - she sees too much. As I picked up my phone I realized I was angry at the wrong Cullen. Edward. Edward - hasn't called since he left on for his honeymoon two weeks ago and I couldn't fathom why he'd be calling me now. Edward can be a little temperamental on the phone so I gave Emmett a little kiss and he took off. I think it annoys Edward that he has to rely on the respondent speaking and not having the instantaneous gratification he's used to. I contemplated briefly about what to say to Edward, he's very sensitive about any negative comment about Bella. Congrats for not killing your wife might be in order. I didn't want to picture it but it was there - Edward and Bella in bed, Edward delicately caressing her human form, but then the image changed - it wasn't Bella; it was me. There was a time, long ago, when I hoped it would have been me in his bed and that image came flooding into my mind involuntarily. _Ew_ , it's not even something I would even want now that I've found Emmett. I had a sudden pity for Alice and her visions – unlike this one the ones with Emmett and I were rarely G rated. Edward will bite my head off when he gets home for this. I can't hide my thoughts like Alice, they're always on the surface for Edward to see. Even with my inner monologue, I still answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" I said. Still without the faintest idea about why he was calling.

Then I hear a terrified Bella whispering as though calling me was life or death.

"Rosalie? It's Bella. Please. You have to help me." I heard her sense of urgency and was suddenly concerned, all other thoughts vanishing as quickly as they'd surfaced.

"Bella? Are you hurt?" I asked, trying to figure out why she was whispering and pleading to me of all people. I am certainly not on Bella's short list of favorite vampires. Only slightly above Aro and Jane, I'd gather.

"Not yet." Bella still sounded like she was on the brink of death. And really she was. Edward was planning to change her when they got back. No amount of rationalization on Edward's part had changed Bella's decision...Maybe...Bella's finally comes to her senses, I thought. Maybe, she really listened to my story.

"It's OK, Bella. We understand if you don't want to be like us - especially me - just talk to Edward...", I started but Bella cut me off.

"Rose, I'm pregnant". Bella whispered.

"Shit Bella! You and Jacob actually..." I started thinking I'd hang up on her after I gave her a piece of my mind. Edward loved her more than his existence – he'd proven that. But knowing my brother he'd stay by Bella's side if she claimed that this was a 'mistake'.

"NO Rose! Edward, I've only EVER slept with Edward". Bella cried almost silently. "Edward and Carlisle talked earlier - they want it out. Edward thinks it's dangerous, but it's my baby, our baby. I have to protect him. Can you help us?" Bella pleaded already using the plural for herself and her unborn child. "We didn't know, Carlisle didn't know it was possible, please help me save him!"

I was stunned into silence.

"Rose, Edward's coming - meet me at the airport if you'll help us", Bella said, then the line went dead.

Bella called. I wouldn't have believed it. Bella and I have not seen eye to eye - ever. But then the reason she called was even more shocking. Pregnant? I initially thought she was a little crazy, drunk and that she did it with wolf-boy after all, just hadn't gotten around to telling Edward. It took me hours wandering aimlessly through the forest to process that Bella was pregnant with Edward's child. Edward's. I wasn't surprised Emmett hadn't come back to find me, he doesn't worry. I do.


	2. Chapter 2: Despair

Chapter 2: Despair

I was focused on the ramifications of this new revelation, for me. I have been called selfish, self-centered and egotistical, usually by Edward, but I had ignored the ramifications until now. Of course, he knew – he could analyze and dissect all my thoughts but to me they were only fleeting images or ideas in an endless passage of time. Today, Edward was absolutely right, I was only thinking of me and what this potential new life would mean to my life. I should have been worried about Bella's health and fear for her child, or Edward's feelings of responsibility. Or Carlisle - he has never injured a human in his life and he would be devastated to do so even if he felt justified. But at that moment I could only think of myself and knew my life would never be the same. A baby conceived with a vampire. I walked home deep in thought.

"Rose, baby, what did Edward want?" asked Emmett. _He doesn't know._ My man was lounging in front of the TV watching football like usual but all I could do was look at him and think of a child with his dimples and smile. Emmett's child but not mine. My dreams of children had been crushed when my human life had come to its abrupt end but I had found a family with the Cullens, and true love with Emmett. Emmett is the polar opposite of Royce King and I will be forever grateful to Carlisle for changing Emmett for me; as well as to Emmett for his acceptance of his new immortality and of me. But we could never have a family of our own.

"It was Bella, Em, she and Edward are coming home - leaving right now and they'll be in tomorrow." I tried to sound nonchalant but was unsuccessful.

"Bella called you?" he was as shocked as I was.

"Yeah..", I hesitated, "there's news. I'll let Bella tell you."

Anyone else would have pestered me until I gave in and spilled the beans, not Emmett. He just pulled me into his arms to kiss me - he was never one to nag, that was just one of the million things I love about Emmett. I was so distracted I didn't even change the channel; Emmett watched game after game while I was lost in thought again.

Vampire babies? How? Not vampire - half-human, I corrected myself. I understand enough of human biology and vampire physiology that I guessed this would only be possible with a human female and not a female vampire ... my thoughts drifted to Emmett. Would he want a baby when he found out it was possible? Possible, but only with someone else. I cringed at the mental picture. Would I be alone again? Alone, forever.

I brooded for the rest of the evening, Emmett guessed there was something wrong but he just held me in his arms all night, for which I was eternally grateful. He didn't even suggest we go bed, knowing I had something on my mind. Emmett, my perfect mate. He knew my past and would never make me an unwilling participant in his bed.

He told me the cottage was nearly done, said the closet was massive and that Esme had started the garden in the back. It sounded lovely but I was too absorbed in my own despair that I couldn't garner much enthusiasm. He did say Alice seemed distracted but didn't really think much of it, to Emmett, that was Alice. I wondered what Alice knew.


	3. Chapter 3: My Decision (Bella's Choice)

My decision (Bella's Choice)

The next morning I debated about taking my own car to the airport, but Alice and Jasper returned from shopping and took copious numbers of bags to their room (surely the closet could hold nothing more). Alice looked at me suspiciously when she came back downstairs. She seemed to be reeling just like I was, though not for the same reason.

"Alice, are you going to the airport with Carlisle?" I asked.

I have to Rose," she answered, pained. "Bella's disappeared, while not completely, not like last year...

At that I caught my breath. Edward nearly killed himself because of my stupidity. Even now I wonder what might have been but have never gotten the courage to ask Alice.

"...It's more like she's lost in a fog of indecision" she continued, pretending not to notice. "That's why I called Edward yesterday. I know I talked to her, but it still feels wrong. I hate not knowing".

"Yeah, it's hard being normal" I mocked her, trying lighten the mood. "I'm coming too." I'd finally decided. Alice nodded only once and that made me believe Alice knew I had something in the works. I didn't know my plan - my only goal was to keep the baby safe.

Bella was the first one off the plane. Edward was behind her - he had the carry-on bags and a haunted look in his eyes. Bella ran to me at once much to everyone's surprise.

"Thank-you, Rosalie", she murmured breathing into my neck. Bella and I had grown slightly more cordial over the last few months, but no one would call us friends, that was Alice and Bella territory.

"Bella, I'm here, I'll do what you asked," I exhaled, running out of stored air, " but please warn me next time you decide to accost me".

"Oh, sorry, Rosalie", Bella apologized and moved graciously to the side, downwind so I could inhale non-human scent. In the short time since Bella had joined our family she had grown so in tune and accepting of our dietary needs. Even in her current circumstance she was putting my comfort ahead of her own. Edward would likely say 'That's so Bella' right now he was staring daggers at me.

"Rose?" Edward questioned.

I didn't have to answer aloud. Edward already knew about the whole phone call within seconds with his ability to read my thoughts. And then everything tumbled out of my head- my fear of losing Emmett, and the one thought that betrayed me - Bella dead, my raising the child as my own.

Edward usually calm when hearing thoughts not meant for his ears let out a growl. Bella turned and clung to me again, thinking of me as her saviour. She believed the growl was for her.

"Rose", Bella sighed.

"Rosalie." Edward threatened. I couldn't answer either of them with words but picked Bella up and placed her in the car beside me in the back seat. Edward got in on the other side and Bella clung to me.

"NEVER, Rosalie - understand?" Edward murmured threateningly in response to my earlier thought but so quietly that Bella couldn't hear even though she was sitting between us. I understood completely and gave a minute nod. But I knew protecting Bella was one thing Edward would not begrudge me for - even if it my motives were not completely altruistic.

Bella was too distraught say anything all the way home; I comforted her as best as I knew how, just rubbing her shoulder as Carlisle drove. I could tell he was having a one way conversation with Edward and I could guess it was about me, Bella and the issue at hand. Alice just sat shotgun in deep concentration but I from what I could tell she still looked worried - Bella's future still hazy.

Carlisle pulled up to the house and I carried Bella in. Emmett was still watch football so I booted him off the couch and lay Bella down. Bella looked at me expectantly, I held her hand. And I stated what Edward already knew "Bella wants the baby and I will help her in any way I can"

Carlisle was frightened. "Bella, Rose, I'm sorry but we must terminate this pregnancy, the fetus is too fast growing for a human body to support. It will not make it to term and, Bella, you will die trying". He looked at Edward and they both looked ready rip me to pieces to get to Bella.

I hadn't formed any kind of rebuttal - I wasn't going to win a medical or ethical debate against a doctor with over 200 years of practice. But Bella beat me to any reply.

"No! My body, my choice!" Bella responded forcefully but still on the verge of tears.

Emmett came to stand with me with a questioning look in his eyes. Then he turn to look at Bella then down to her stomach, which already had a baby bump. Most people underestimate Emmett's intelligence but despite my not saying a word the day prior, Emmett looked at Edward with a gleam. He understood immediately and was in as much shock as I was. He didn't even make a single innuendo - a first for my man.

"Bella, please", Edward tried to reason but he sounded broken. Bella squeezed his hand in reassurance but wouldn't let him come closer. I was the body guard and tension was mounting. Emmett decided to take my hand in show of solidarity.

"Sorry. Carlisle. Rosalie is my priority. Edward - you make your bed you lie in it, man. Or in this case..." Emmett started.

"Enough, Emmett. We understand." Edward cut him off, replying for both himself and Carlisle, not wanting to hear the sexual analogy out loud Emmett had finally come up with.

Alice and Jasper weren't taking part in the debate. Both looked troubled - the tension in the room was palpable and Alice's clouded vision was making her miserable. I had the distinct impression that intellectually they would side with Carlisle and Edward but wouldn't fight Bella to make it happen.

Just then, Esme ran in right to Bella and kissed her cheek, ever so motherly, "Bella dear, are you feeling ok? Can I get you something to eat? You must be so tired after the long flights." Bella leaned on Esme and started crying. Esme admonished the lot of us.

"Give Bella some space everyone. I could hear you from a mile away arguing about what to do. Carlisle - patient autonomy is paramount in today's medicine. I love you, dear, but if your plan is to force Bella to do something against her will, you'll have to get though me. And I can see Rosalie and Emmett are siding with Bella as well. I will not stand in the way if there are tests to run but any attempt at termination of this pregnancy without Bella's consent I will not condone. I am not watching another child die".

This speech brought a hush to the whole room. Esme was usually quiet and soft-spoken and so rarely talked about the loss of her infant son we were all stunned into silence. Carlisle nodded, and then Edward looked even more broken which I didn't think possible, he knew he'd lost his only ally.


	4. Chapter 4: Jacob and Complications

Chapter 4: Jacob and Complications

Over the following week the tests revealed an impermeable membrane around the fetus and growth rate at ten times a normal pregnancy. The beginning of the second week had Edward and I in shock - there was a sudden change in Bella - how did she get any paler? Then, just as quickly we heard a flutter, a new heartbeat. I had to tell Bella, she beamed at the news but was too tired to even sit up. All Edward could do was apologize. Despite Edward's and Carlisle's reassurances that they were now abiding by her wishes, Bella didn't want me to leave her side, and I was glad because I was starting to feel her life and this new life tied to mine. Alice had retreated further and further away as the baby developed and was now rarely coming from down from her room, it was like she and I had reversed roles.

Bella was becoming weaker and more gaunt each passing day. Emmett came to check on me and even stayed for hours or days at a time with Bella, Edward and I but when he left to go hunting he had to alone - neither Edward nor I would move even though the thirst was returning. I was left to contemplate my nature, my future and my fears.

Edward was politely keeping his thoughts (and mine) to himself, not ever letting go of Bella's hand, though he looked anguished at her deteriorating health. One day that I was feeling particularly melancholy and had the vision again of a little Emmett and shook my head in despair. He lifted his hand from Bella's and placed it in mine "Rose - talk to Emmett. Carlisle and Esme, and Alice and Jasper have worked it out." He squeezed my hand in support. In the two seconds that Edward took to reassure me Bella startled and moaned. Edward quickly grabbed her hand, looking to be in even greater pain, and stroked it softly. Bella calmed almost instantly.

"Thank-you, Edward", I replied. This experience over the last two weeks had taught me so much about Bella and her resilience, bravery and devotion. I was starting to believe my involvement was causing a change in me, maybe I'd grown a little less selfish and, though everything was looking grim for Bella (Edward shot me a look that could kill), I was really hoping for some kind of miracle. If she survives this, human or not, she will be a force to behold.

Coming out of my reverie, I heard Carlisle. Jacob was pushing himself into the house. He only knew that Bella had been back for weeks but lying to Charlie, it sounded like he thought she'd been changed. He was confused about my protective stance oven her but stood there until I helped her up, at her insistence. The anger and concern on his face were so revealing and raw it was difficult to watch.

When Jacob left the house with Edward, Bella and I both shook with fear - they could do some serious damage to one another, or worse. Even with Jasper and Emmett monitoring the scene from the window, it felt like hours until I heard two sets of footsteps on the way back to the house. I exhaled and Bella looked at me for more news "And Jake?", she asked. So perceptive, Bella. She knew instantly Edward was fine but still worried for Jacob, knowing he would not be my concern.

"He's coming back too." I reassured her. Bella radiated a new glow despite her condition. When they came back I threatened Jacob, then hesitated leaving until Bella all but kicked me out. Edward led Carlisle and I outside and across the river - obviously not wanting us to eavesdrop on Bella and Jacob's conversation. Emmett held me and gave me a kiss that I returned not caring we had an audience. He was relishing the few moments we had together even though half my attention was relegated to watching Carlisle and Edward.

If I'd given into my desires in the slightest Emmett would have whisked me away for an hour, a night or a week of raw passion. But for once in my life I felt a sense of purpose greater than myself - Bella and the baby were the priority now. And I will talk with Emmett about my fears before we physically connect again. Without honesty and trust it would feel to me like I would be violating him, taking his body but hiding my heart. This, of course, brought back horrible memories. I squeezed Emmett's hand, shaking a little. He steadied it and squeezed back, not questioning me he started back to the house still holding my hand, just knowing that's where I needed to be. Edward wasn't paying attention to my thoughts, too lost in his own anguish. We walked back to the house, slowly; Edward behind Emmett and me listening carefully to ensure Bella and Jacob had finished their discussion. I wouldn't let him run ahead.


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbreak

Heartbreak

Bella looked up with our return, Jacob was gone. Tears streaking down her face, at first I wondered what Jacob had done to her but then I could smell the blood pooling near the surface of her skin. A bruise - baby was kicking again, stronger. Despite her pain she looked at Edward and reached for him to say forcefully, "Never, Edward. Yours is the only one I want." and she gave him the lightest kiss that was so sensual I had to look away. Even this small gesture of affection took every last ounce of effort on Bella's part. She sighed leaning back on the couch completely exhausted.

Edward looked he'd played his last hand - he must have made a deal with Jacob that Bella rejected. I wondered what that mongrel would have Edward bargaining with him with. My thoughts went into overdrive again. Bella's reply _your's is the only one..._ , was confusing me. Then I saw Bella cradling her stomach and rocking every so lightly. His _child. Ohhh._ Edward. At that moment his pain was mine. I had been thinking about Emmett leaving me to have a child with someone else. The thought of telling him it would be okay brought a whole new level of emotions to the forefront. Even if that was the only way to save him, I couldn't see myself ever offering Emmett to another ...to let him go. This was the ultimate sacrifice of your life, happiness and true love all in one decision. Just the fact that Edward wouldn't acknowledge my thoughts even though I was nearly screaming then made me certain I was right. My heart went out to my brother, again; he thought the only way to save her was to forego his own happiness, give her to away to her best friend, to make human offspring. Edward and I moaned together in near-silent despair.

Bella cried out in pain, which brought Edward and I out of our torturous thoughts. Another bruise was forming on her lower right side and she was going limp. Carlisle took command and in less than two minutes we had the hospital bed in place, Bella transferred and an IV hooked up. Bella was sick, too sick to protest this time - Carlisle had wanted to try an IV earlier but Bella wouldn't have it, mind over matter I think she was telling herself. She didn't look like she'd make it through the night. I didn't want to think it - but it was there again - a brief thought of a baby boy I could raise as my own. Though at this stage I didn't think the fetus would yet be viable and sat for a moment in private grief. I braced myself before I looked towards Edward expecting to be flung across the room but Emmett flew in between us. Emmett was protecting me again. Something I didn't deserve.

We stood there hoping the IV would help, but it didn't seem to be doing much. Bella's heart rate was unnaturally fast. We stood unmoving until Edward suddenly raised his head in alarm and looked out to the forest.

"Jacob", he explained, Emmett and Jasper followed him out.

Emmett and Jasper were back a few minutes later and Edward filled us in about Jake delaying an attack on Bella by the pack. As much as I hated the mongrel, I couldn't help but feel a sense of gratitude. I had seen the wolves fight and knew we would have been sorely outnumbered. I looked at Emmett and knew he was thinking the same thing. We couldn't lose each other. I didn't need Edward's ability with Emmett, we were always in sync. It should have been so easy to share my fears with him. Soon, I thought, once we were all out of danger. All of us - I included Bella now - and smiled, maybe I wasn't such a monster.

When Jacob returned inside he scanned the new set up and Bella, his eyes gave away his sense of hopelessness. He talked with Carlisle for what seemed like a very long the about the threat to all us as well as Bella's status. Carlisle and Jacob were still talking when Edward rose slowly, there was an idea forming.

"I'll be right back, Bella. I want to speak with Carlisle for a moment." Edward said cautiously. He asked me to come too. If Edward could leave Bella in this state, there must be some minute hope. I followed him and counted the seconds for Edward to speak. At times like this a little part of me wished I had Edward's ability. As soon as Edward said the word, it was so obvious.


	6. Chapter 6: Blood, then More Blood

Chapter 6: Blood; then More Blood

Blood. The baby wanted blood. The thirst, desire and burning pain was a constant presence in our lives. Why didn't we think of it? Why did Jacob know our true nature better than each one of us? Thinking the question, I knew the answer. As much as we prided ourselves on our vegetarian way of life, living (if one calls it that) off any kind of blood is still so unnatural we wouldn't wish it on another creature.

While we argued about how to go about it, I could hear Jacob's stomach turning. I was trying to tune it out and thinking absentmindedly, which, was a mistake. If this worked the baby might have a chance, I still didn't think it was possible for Bella to make it - too weak, too fragile - too human. Edward would surely die either by Jacob's hand or his own-there was no doubt in my mind, he had proven it once before that he would not live without her. Esme was happy with us as family and Alice was not reacting well to this new life. No one else would want the baby. I could see Emmett and I with a sprawling lawn and a bouncing toddler - all my dreams fulfilled. Edward was talking to Jacob and an expression of betrayal ran across his face. I felt horrible, evil, sadistic - was I really planning my own happiness over others pain? Concentrate on the now, Rosalie, one day at a time for Bella. I threw myself into the fray with too much enthusiasm and I could see Jacob staring at me like he saw a real villain as Bella took her first hesitant sip.

Bella grew stronger with each passing minute and the next day Bella was insisting on getting out of 'hospital'. We rearranged the furniture again, I was really hoping Jacob would leave and not return but I also knew he had nowhere to go. He still looked queasy when Bella was given her white cup - I had half a thought to puke on his pizza to give him a taste of his own medicine but believed it would upset Bella. Besides I didn't think I had any blood left in me, my eyes were dark as coal, though I could still not think of leaving Bella to hunt.

The wolves were spending more time indoors (except Leah) - Seth was making himself at home, and with Seth and Jacob occasionally in residence, Alice was spending more time in Bella's presence which was pleasing Bella. Or was it because of Jacob himself? There was a strange connection between Bella and Jacob, Edward was trying to make it look like it wasn't troubling him for Bella's sake and Bella, though she tried, she couldn't mask that she was longing for Jacob's return whenever he left her side.

When Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper decided on a hunting trip and blood run five days before Bella's likely due date, Emmett kissed me again and told me not to worry. It did no good. I knew Alice had seen the route was clear and I was even counting on Jacob and his pack to keep my family safe. But I still worried about Emmett; I knew he was tough but no match against a pack of determined wolves.

A few hours later I started to relax. Emmett would be far enough away that the wolves wouldn't follow. Bella was resting, Edward at her side, we were so close to the end, yet Edward didn't dare to hope. Jacob came in to warm Bella's feet. She smiled but was then apologetic looking at me.

"Rose?" she asked. A liquid diet for humans, especially pregnant ones, was obviously problematic. We had our routine but this time it was anything but - Bella collapsed and everything seemed to snap, Bella let out a piercing scream and though Edward, Jacob and I moved like lightening to get her upstairs to the operating room it didn't seem fast enough. Talking to Carlisle I grabbed the scalpel, Edward the morphine. As soon as I started the cut I saw the blood, all the blood! I was woozy with thirst and instinct took over. I lunged at the new incision for the blood but was stopped by a wall - Jacob. Jacob beat me out the door with Alice pulling me by the throat, thankfully cutting off my air supply. Alice was pulling me out the door and Jacob helped with a few well-placed blows. I tried not to resist. Thinking of the baby again I made myself fall down the stairs and out the back door. I ran away from Alice towards the river right into Seth in his wolf form, he could see all the blood and my wary expression.

"Run Seth". I said, trying to hold my breath, my taste did not usually extend to werewolf but given my thirst I didn't trust myself. Seth just shook his head. Then wagged his tail and jerked his head to the east for me to follow him. We didn't go far - a mile past the perimeter where Seth had just taken down a stag. He gestured to the stag me and back then took off into the forest. I wasn't usually one for charity but I pierced into its carotid and drank hungrily, done in seconds. Seth was back wearing Jasper's old jeans wanting the story.

I told him what I knew and thanked him for the meal, my thirst far from quenched but at least I was no longer ravenous. I needed to go back, to Bella, to the baby. Seth said he come to find out the news after he heard Bella's anguished cry abandoning his kill. Seth promised to leave right away to tell Leah and they'd be on the alert for Carlisle's return. I thanked him again and started running home so fast I would have surely beaten Emmett.

Hearing a piercing crunch half-way home was ominous, only breaking vampires made that sound. Edward, I thought, picking up speed. As I reached the top of the stairs, I saw a beautiful little face covered in the sweet smell of human blood, but I was not tempted. She was perfect with a heart all a-flutter. Edward and Jacob both frantic Bella was still and -I heard a fading heart -dying. He asked Jacob to take her to no avail.

"Give her to me", I stated in complete control. Edward had no choice as he races against time to save his only love so I found the baby in my arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Baby and Me

Baby and Me

I left the room and cooed and cuddled her like she was my own.

"Renesmee", I said her name outloud for the first time. As much as I had tried to talk Bella out of it, her name suited her golden curls, brown eyes and translucent skin. A normal baby from all outward appearances but not like the newborn babies I'd read about. Every few years I submit myself to a form of self-torture and read the updated copies of the "What to Expect" series along with any new parenting books on the market. She was looking around and even picked her head up to peer at her bloody body and toes. She wriggled and sniffed. Newborns sleep, eat and use copious numbers of diapers but are not engaged like Renesmee. I was totally enamoured by my little girl. _Bella's little girl_ , I corrected myself, grudgingly.

I took her to my room and washed her; she loved the warm water and kicked and splashed in the sink. I had to wrap her in a blanket as I had nothing else for her. We'd have to go shopping soon if we could find a way around the wolves, I thought. Then Alice appeared.

"Rose", she whispered, "come here". She beckoned me into her room and I entered. It was a baby store - boys and girls things everywhere. My mouth fell open in awe.

"When?", I had to ask. She told me the minute she got off the phone with Bella and Edward when they were still at Isle Esme she went shopping and finished before we left for the airport.

"It was so hard to know what to buy so I bought everything. I couldn't _see_ , of course", she gestured around the room.

"Jasper and I told all the sales people we were having twins - a boy and a girl. So many people said I looked like I had that glow. The power of suggestion - humans are so trusting! Jasper and I decided these were the only kids we're ever having," laughing her contagious laugh. "I wore him out shopping alone! I'm glad you're holding her, I wouldn't have a clue!" Alice pointed at the diapers, formula and designer clothing in every size and color imaginable.

Alice's eyes suddenly become glassy but she left the room. I didn't follow; I was too wrapped up in my present joy. I couldn't think of the future - I'd leave that up to Alice. I dressed Renesmee in an adorable pink sleeper. Then I got out the camera, and took a few pictures of her and then both of us with the timer function. Looking at this adorable bundle in my arms I didn't understand Alice's outlook on childrearing, shopping being the only draw. I looked at Renesmee and believed this was where I was supposed to be - having a child to love. I knew my heart was frozen stone, unaltered with the passage of time like the rest of my body, but looking at Renesmee I felt I had been reborn again.

Renesmee suddenly lifted her hand to my face and I got the shock of my life - a vision of Bella, a tired smile and then look of pain. I looked at Renesmee and she did it again. Gifted, so young, how?

And again. It seemed like a question, so I answered, "That's your mommy, Renesmee. She's...sick. Your daddy is trying to help her". She cuddled closer to me seeming to understand. Then she tried to bite me and started crying. I guessed she was hungry and tried a bottle of formula (Alice had really thought of everything) which she rejected vehemently. I hesitated only a fraction of a second before I when to the fridge and grabbed some O negative and held my breath as I poured it into a bottle, she took it readily. I took her downstairs to the sofa to sit with her while she finished her bottle. So much like her dad, I thought, gifted too. But there was so much Bella - the warm touch, brown eyes and beating heart. A true miracle child. I sat in the living room content with Renesmee in my arms. A few moments later Jacob flew down the stairs and out the door, his heartbreak palpable. No, not Bella, she couldn't be… I thought but couldn't even form the word in my mind, but Jacob's expression left little doubt. I mourned for Edward and for the child in my arms.

Carlisle ran in seconds later barely glancing in my direction and upstairs to Edward. My only hope was that Carlisle would delay any rash decision by Edward. I hoped Edward would take the time to meet his special daughter before running off to Italy. Maybe she could do something that I knew was beyond my powers and save her father's life.

Emmett and Esme ran in a few minutes later. Esme wanted to hold her but I gave her to Emmett first. He looked scared of the little bundle at first but took her gently into his arms and rocked her. Renesmee put her hand to Emmett's face and he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Did she show you Bella?" I asked. He just nodded and gulped, then said "and a bottle of human blood". I jumped up to make her another bottle, and passed it to Emmett. He hasn't prepared blood for Bella but took the bottle without question and tilted it towards Renesmee's mouth. Renesmee just grabbed it and started sucking; we were all in shock with Renesmee's coordination. But I ached watching Emmett play daddy.

When she finished, Emmett asked "Isn't this sleeper a little tight?" I looked and, surely, it was snug. I ran upstairs to Alice's collection and grabbed a new outfit along with a scale and a tape measure. I also grabbed the camera. We changed her outfit and compared the previous photos to her current size. It seemed as if her accelerated growth had not slowed since birth. I took pictures of Esme and Emmett with little Renesmee and she even smiled for the camera copying Emmett's goofy grin. Esme then decided to head upstairs to check on Bella and had nearly left the room, when Alice called down suddenly and asked Emmett to come up as well, he hesitated for a split second but followed Esme. An idea had formed in my head but was gone as quickly as it came with Emmett's parting. This left me alone with Renesmee once again.


	8. Chapter 8: Understanding Jacob

Chapter 8: Understanding Jacob

Renesmee showed me her life so far – Bella's smile, Edward's panic, Esme and Emmett's adoring touches and me – clothing her, bathing her, cuddling her, feeding her, even at an hour old she knew she belonged to our family.

But my peace and contentment didn't last long, Jacob walked back in the front door now looking resolved. He looked at me then at the back of Renesmee's head. Jacob had a flash of anger and I now recognized that his intent was to kill Renesmee. She turned her head to look into her would be assailant's eyes as I took a defensive position around her. I knew I would protect her with everything I had. I said a silent goodbye to Emmett bracing for impact. I was about to scream-I hoped someone upstairs would be able save Renesmee- but the atmosphere in the room changed instantaneously. I turned to look at Jacob and he was kneeling in amazement staring into Renesmee's eyes. I searched for an explanation in my memory bank and remembered vaguely about Edward's long ago discussion with Bella about the Quileute wolves and imprinting.

I was even more protective of Renesmee now than when Jacob was going to attack. But suddenly, Jacob looked like a new man. The lost and troubled look in his eyes gone, Jacob was relaxed and at peace. I couldn't say a word, I felt like I was witnessing my second miracle of the day. Renesmee peaked around me and reached for Jacob, he looked at me hopefully and as much as he had come to annoy me the last few weeks, I couldn't deny him. He held her and said her name with a reverence I had never heard before.

Then I heard Carlisle upstairs, "She will be fine, Edward. It will take a few days". Jacob and I looked at each other with visible relief, each shocked at the other's response. He seemed more shocked at my reaction than even I was – he knew I wanted her child. And for me, Jacob had been even more opposed to Bella's transformation than I. We were both jubilant than Bella had a new chapter ahead of her. Jacob usually so hostile, smiled at me and didn't even crack a new blonde joke at my expense. I smiled back tentatively, figuring it might be a short lived truce.

Jacob saw Renesmee's gift but it seemed nothing more could surprise him. When she showed him again he bent down to talk to Renesmee just like she could understand. "Did you hear that, Nessie? Your grandpa says your mom is getting better". He seemed to be listening to her again. "No. We can't see her yet. She needs time to heal. She won't look like you remember, but she will always be your mom".

He was so honest with her and made no promises he couldn't keep. I wondered how long Bella would need to stay away from her precious daughter and it looked like Jake was wondering the same thing. Jake smelled her, then, handed her to me. "Not too human, not too vampire" was his analysis. I sniffed gingerly remembering my thirst, then took a deeper inhale.

"Still blood, Jacob. Not to mention that's all she'll drink. Not good for a new vampire, a new mom", I emphasized. I noted Jacob had no reaction to the fact that Renesmee drank blood. No retching or commentary. It was just part of who she was and Jacob was accepting of her.

"I'll be the guinea pig", Jacob announced..

"Jacob, you're not human!" This used to be an insult, today, it was a warning.

"Neither is Nessie. Besides you looked about ready to have Seth for lunch today -he thought it was hilarious- so I think it will work, especially on a newborn. Lucky he was prepared, huh?" Jacob smiled.

"Sorry, about that. It had been so long since I'd hunted. In all fairness I did tell him to run." I rationalized. At that moment Renesmee asked for another bottle, I cringed.

"She's thirsty?"Jacob guessed. "Tell me what to do." Jacob made the bottle and fed Renesmee as though it was second nature to him. I was worried he might throw me a bottle too but it seemed like the truce was holding.

"Jacob, I'm going need to go hunting soon. Now that Renesmee is here, do you think Sam will attack?" I asked.

"No. But I have to talk to Sam, about this new development", Jacob looked at Renesmee again, adoration in his eyes. "Don't go until I return". He rinsed the bottle after she was done; he kept talking to her about her mom and that he was leaving for a bit but would return. He handed her back to me and went out the back, likely to update Seth and Leah before heading to Sam.

Renesmee showed me pictures of Jacob leaving and his mesmorized gaze while he was feeding her. I repeated what Jacob had said and she smiled. I had to laugh, little Renesmee, it seemed already missed our resident wolf.

Emmett and Carlisle came downstairs, Edward too but only because he was pinned by Emmett - nothing less would have separated him from Bella, I gathered. Carlisle commented on Renesmee's growth immediately despite his fleeting look at her earlier and he set to measure and weigh her like I had done six hours prior. Esme and Alice were upstairs with Bella getting her dressed for her vampire debut in what Alice estimated to be two more days but was trying to narrow the time line for Edward's sake. Edward looked better in every way except his eyes were darker than mine. He had to hunt soon too. Emmett came over to me, put Edward down, then gave Renesmee a kiss then picked her up and she put a hand to his cheek. He kissed her gently on her forehead then placed her in Edward's arms. Damn! I should have thought of that.

"Get to know your daughter, Edward, she's pretty amazing" Emmett was already smitten. What a great father he'll make, I thought of Emmett sadly. Edward smiled and was about to explain when I told him about Renesmee's gift - it wasn't only that Edward could read her thoughts, she could share them with everyone. He was in awe, just like the rest of us. In that instant Edward as a father felt like the most natural thing in our otherwise supernatural world. Then Edward asked the one question I hoped would wait for Jacob's return "Why was Jacob here?"

"Not my daughter!" he shouted after he retrieved the answer from my mind -Jacob meeting Renesmee. I had to fill the others in as Edward was too livid to speak. I also told them Jacob had gone to see Sam for a likely truce between packs because of the imprinting. Edward was not reassured, though he looked at me briefly like he'd never seen me before. I didn't have a chance to question him because Jacob walked back in.

"It's fixed with Sam" Jacob was joyous. He locked eyes with Renesmee and beamed, then took in the look on Edward's face. Edward carefully placed Renesmee in Carlisle's arms. Edward had a reaction I hadn't expected. He just stared at Jacob - searching, reading. Jacob pleaded "Edward, let me tell Bella, please ...she...won't...can't see...understand...like that". Edward nodded once and leapt back up the stairs presumably back to Bella's side.

I didn't have time to contemplate Jacob's soon-to-be battle with a newborn vampire. Carlisle was going to the fridge again and my thirst was returning.

"Emmett", I asked, "Will you go hunting with me?" Of course he was game. I gave Renesmee a kiss and hug and told her I would be back. I asked her tell her grandfather about her day and she immediately picked up her hand and put it on Carlisle's cheek. I wanted to stay with her but knew I had a difficult task ahead of me and catching a grizzly was going to be the easy part. Taking Edward's advice was hard – I had to talk to Emmett. I pulled him out the door with no resistance on his part.


	9. Chapter 9: Truth and Consequences

Truth and Consequences

We ran to the mountains together, never a step out of sync. Emmett caught a grizzly too close to town and I followed with a black bear and mountain lion moments later. I started to feel better, physically at least. We ran further into the forest, a sense of freedom for the first time in a month. But it was time to confront my fears.

"Emmett?" I stopped suddenly and he ran back to my side.

"What's wrong, Rosie? " he was concerned.

I took a deep breath. "Emmett, ever since Bella called me about her pregnancy I've been worried you might want a child of your own".

He looked at me like I was crazy "I've been wondering what has had you preoccupied aside from Bella, Rose but I didn't imagine this" he kissed me. "I swear there is no possibility of that ever happening. There's only us. I plan to be the best uncle that I can to Renesmee but fatherhood? We didn't think vampires...that it was even possible a month ago - we can't - I'm so sorry." He tried to kiss me again but I pulled away.

Obviously I had to be more direct, "Not us, Emmett. You."

He looked like I slapped him. "You think I would go and ..." It took him a while to find the politically correct words "...have sex with a human to have a child?" I could only nod.

"Rose, I only want you. I know it seems like I don't take love seriously, but I do. I'm a married man and I don't take that commitment lightly. I love how you worry enough for both of us". That was my cue to worry again. But he continued,

"You defended Bella and helped bring a beautiful little person into this world and I know you'll be the best aunt in the world, Rose. Renesmee showed me you protected her without consideration for yourself. Edward saw it too." So that explained Edward's dumbfounded expression. But Emmett was wrong. Emmett was under the distinct the impression I was someone I wasn't.

"Emmett, I am not that noble", I loved that he praised me but he needed to know the truth. "Emmett, I am evil", he tried to silence me but I needed to get it out. "I wanted the baby to me mine. I even imagined Bella dead, Edward gone. But I was happy with a child - with Renesmee." I inched away from him, I could only blame myself if I alienated Emmett now but I didn't want lie.

He wouldn't let me leave. "I know. Alice asked me upstairs, remember? She saw we would leave when we were alone with the baby together - I am just as guilty. I want you happy. I would do anything for you. Go anywhere for you. I love you, Rose. You have a past that stays with you, don't deny your feelings. I know I can't give you everything you want, only what I hope you need. Stay with me Rose, don't deny yourself the happiness we can have together."

Emmett, didn't ever skimp on the 'I love you's', but wasn't really one for soliloquies of love, both of us preferring to physically demonstrate our affection. I felt an ache in my chest where my heart used to be because I needed a bigger space to fit in all my love for Emmett at that moment. Then, why couldn't it ever be enough? I chided myself about my unrequited needs. He had to know the truth; even if my honesty made me lose him forever.

"Emmett, there's more," I couldn't say it. I buried my head with my hands. I knew myself well enough. As much as I loved Emmett I couldn't tell myself that I would stay if it were me that had the possibility to conceive, to bear a child. I hung my head in shame. I didn't deserve such a self-less man.

He took my chin and cradled my face gently in his hands. "I know Rose". He was so certain it was like he could read my mind and didn't make voice it out loud.

"I will love you for as long as you'll have me. Or have me back." He leaned into kiss me. Like Edward, there was the ultimate sacrifice for love. It didn't matter that I knew it wasn't really possible, just a dream to have a child to call my own, bittersweet with Emmett's willingness to not have my dream die, even if he wasn't a part of it. I wanted to feel like he did - that our love was all that mattered. Emmett was perfect, I hated that I was so driven for the one thing I couldn't have; that I could hurt him most deeply but it would never change his devotion to me.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Epilogue

Emmett was mine. Even knowing my darkest secrets he still loved me. This made me reach for him and he didn't hesitate to take me in his arms. We hadn't had any alone time for a few weeks so one kiss turned into much more. I had a fleeting thought of Leah and Seth or one of the other wolves running into us in our throws of passion, but I pushed the worry out of my head and focused on Emmett and what he was doing to my body and soul. We were one.

Alice called at sunrise, apologetic, but wanting us to know Bella would wake in 6 hours. She hung up before I could thank her. Emmett groaned and started looking for his pants. Knowing Alice had seen us would usually stop me from continuing everything Emmett and I were doing, but not today. I pressed Emmett back down and five hours later it was Emmett who had to redirect my attention to family matters.

In minutes we were ready to return home, ready for Bella's arrival to her new life and, if it went well with Jacob, seeing her meet Renesmee. Witnessing Newborn mother and newborn daughter together for the first time since Renesmee's dramatic birth would be well worth the sacrifices it took to get to this place. Bella already loved her more than her own life. There was some comfort in knowing that if I had been faced with the same decision my response would have been identical to Bella's. Hopefully, when we get home Edward takes my actions into account over some dubious fleeting thoughts so that I can be the best aunt a little girl ever had.

I tightened my hold on Emmett and looked at him with a never-ending yearning. "I love you, Emmett. Always. Forever", I said with raw emotion, every ounce of my being going into those few words.

Emmett looked back at me and was too choked up to speak, but gave me a kiss that said it all.

On the run home, still holding Emmett tightly, I found a new contentment with my life, love of Emmett and my whole family. I realized then that Bella was not the only one changing.


End file.
